The new girl in KAPHS
by Naomi208
Summary: Rukia is the new girl in karakura arts and performing high school and finds out that she falls for ichigo. Not good at summaries just read! T for later chapters and minor curses
1. Character intro

A/N: Ok I got this idea when I couldn`t sleep and thought it would be much better than the first one because I really just didn`t know how to continue the first one I will write this one instead!

Rukia Kuchiki: Rukia is the new girl to the Karakura arts and performing high school and shares a room with Momo Hinamori and Naomi Nakamura She later joins a band in the school and hangs out with the other members

Ichigo Kurosaki: The boy friend of the bitchy Orihime Inoue and is best buddies with Renji, Grimmjow, Toshiro, Shuhei.

Naomi Nakura

A very clever girl who is also a member of the band " backstage thriller" and roommate of Rukia, she plays the base in the band and loves to read novels.

Momo Hinamori

Caring roommate of Rukia and Naomi, she only sings in the band. She is the girlfriend of Toshiro Hitsugaya.

A/N: well this is the end of the character intro and I have already posted the first chap a long with it.


	2. Chapter 1

Rukia was walking in the hallway looking for her new dorm; she was a new transfer student of Karakura Performing Arts high school.  
>"406...406...ah here it is!" Rukia mumbled to herself.<br>She opened the door and then all she could see were balloons and streamers in front of her face.  
>"SURPRISE!" yelled a group of people.<br>Rukia was shocked by all the sudden attention until someone spoke.  
>"So are you Rukia our new roommate? I am Momo Hinamori your new roommate along with Naomi Nakura!"<br>"Yes I am Rukia and what's with the party?"  
>"Oh it's for welcoming you to our school!" Someone screamed someone from the back. "I am Rangiku, this is Nelliel or you can just call her Nel and you have met Momo and this is your second roommate Naomi and this is Ichigo, Grimmjow, Renji, Shuhei and Momo's boyfriend Toshiro!"<br>"Hey, who said you could introduce all of us?" Renji suddenly screamed out from the back then he started arguing with Rangiku.  
>Nel walked to Rukia and said "You don't have to worry about them, one of us is always arguing with the boys."<br>"So why don't we start eating!" Momo jumped to Rukia while Rukia walks to her bed to put down her luggage.

Rukia pov

"And one more thing we will send them back to their rooms by ten." Said a girl with golden brown hair, hazel eyes and a perfectly shaped body which I supposed was Naomi.

"Why?" I enquired.  
>"Well if we do let them stay, we will have to do a lot of explaining and we will have to have to clean away a lot of drunken people so it's best that we send them back as early as possible," explained Naomi.<br>I wondered where they really that active when it comes to alcohol.

After the party

"So Rukia, do you need any help unpacking?" I figured out Momo was really nice but rejected her offer.

"No thanks, I am pretty much finished unpacking."

"So do you play any instruments, sing or anything? I suppose you play the guitar seeing your case?" Naomi asked from her bed.  
>"Well yeah I do play the guitar, sing and compose songs myself."<br>"Oh than why don't you join the band that we are planning to make; we sure need another guitar player!"  
>"Well I can try if you want me to."<br>"I will talk to Rangiku and Nel tomorrow after school. They can come over and hear you play. Just to tell you first it's a rock band but you just have to play a piece of music tomorrow; it doesn't have to be rock."  
>"Um ok I' all try my best."<p>

The next day at school  
>Normal pov <p>

Rukia, Momo and Naomi walked to their lockers where the others were waiting for them.  
>"Ohayo mina-san!"<p>

"Ohayo!"  
>"Rangiku, Momo suggested that Rukia join our band as she knows how to play the guitar and sings, she even composes songs so you guys can come over after school to see her play."<br>"Awesome!" Rangiku replied.  
>"Hey Rukia we have our first class together I'll show you around a bit before the bell rings."<p>

"Sure thanks Nel so let's go!" Rukia and Nel then walked off leaving the other three.  
>"Hey Momo!" Toshiro called from behind.<br>"Ohayo Shiro-chan!"

"Hey guys. What are you doing in the girls section of the lockers? Flirting?"  
>"Of course not! Well we are going to class. We are not hanging around a bunch of annoying girls." Ichigo and Renji turned on their heels and went to their classes while Grimmjow flirted around with a few more girls before leaving.<p>

Rukia pov

I sat beside Nel in our classroom as the literature teacher walked in. I immediately recognized Ichigo the one with orange hair but other than that I knew none of the other students around me. There was a girl with spiky black hair, a busty (don`t know if that's what you call it) girl with red orange long hair, a slim man with pale skin and raven hair that tinted blue.

Ichigo pov

Another boring class of literature that I only find interesting is Shakespeare. I looked around the class only to find a few people paying attention and the rest doodling in their books, passing notes or just sleeping their heads out. "OW!" I said luckily no one heard me and noticed the note that was used to throw at me, it said

_ Ichigo your stop sleeping, although class is boring but if you sleep you`ll get into detention then I won`t be able to go out with you in awhile and by the way are free after school? I want to go to the mall._

_ You're GF Orihime _

I looked around once again and began writing on the back of the paper

_ Sure, sounds fun!_

_ Ichigo_

Then I quickly threw it back to Orihime. She was my girlfriend since last year and she was always proud of me but I never had anything to say about it. She just acted bitchy around others but she was nice to me although she hated my friends, well most of them. She was quite charming though, especially when she dances and when she cheers for cheerleading.

Normal pov

"Three, two, one! Yay schools over for today finally ok I have got to meet with Rukia and the others." Nel said to herself as she walked out of the classroom.

"Who said you have to meet up with us? We`re already here!" Shouted the other girls from behind.

"Where did you guys come from? The bell just rang and you are right behind me?" asked Nel.

"Well our classes let us go early. Rangiku and Naomi replied.

"We got to leave early because the teacher was busy giving attention to that keigo boy." Rukia and Momo said.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Nel shouted just before running out the schools doors to get to the dorms.

Back at Rukia`s room

"Well then I'll start playing.

_Doro darake yo najimenai tokai de  
>Onaji you ni waraenai utsumuite aruita no<br>Isogiashi de surechigau hitotachi  
>"Yume wa kanaimashita ka?" atashi mada mogaiteru<em>

_Kodomo no koro ni modoru yori mo ima wo umaku ikite mitai yo  
>Kowagari wa umaretsuki<em>

_Hi no ataru basho ni dete ryoute wo hirogete mita nara  
>Ano sora koete yukeru kana? nante omotta n' da<em>

_Tobitatsu tame no tsubasa sore wa mada mienai  
>Kantan ni ikanai kara ikite yukeru<br>__[ Lyrics from: . ]__  
>Nureta koinu hiroiageta dake de<br>Chotto waraechau hodo namida ga koborete kita  
>Ai saretai ai saretai bakari<br>Atashi itte ita yo ne motomeru dake ja dame ne_

_Kodomo no koro wa MAMA no koto hidoku kizutsuketa hi mo atta yo ne  
>Kawaritai ima zenbu<em>

_Hi no ataru basho ni dete kono te wo tsuyoku nigitte mita  
>Ano basho ano toki wo kowashite I can change my life<em>

_Demo kokoro no naka subete wo totemo tsutaekirenai  
>Kantan ni ikanai kara ikite yukeru<em>

_Hi no ataru basho ni dete chizu wo hirogete miru kedo  
>I know... You know... mayoimichi mo shikata nai<br>I can change my life_

_Sugite kita hibi zenbu de ima no atashi nan da yo  
>Kantan ni ikanai kara ikite yukeru<em>

"Wow, she can sing!" cried Rangiku who was singing along the whole time.

"Well then she will be the last member of our band, the BACKSTAGE THRILL!" Nel announced.

"So since you guys are here, do you mind telling me more about the school, the teachers and the schools?"

"Sure, well students you met Ichigo, Renji and the others well then there`s Ichigo`s girlfriend the bitchy Orihime, her friend Tatsuki, Uryu Ishida, Chad, Keigo the pervert, Mizuiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Kira. Well they will be the ones you`ll need to know about."

"Which ones Orihime?"

"She`s the busty girl with burnt orange hair. I hate her." replied Nel.

"Then for teachers, Soifon teaches athletics, Yoruichi teaches swimming and some athletics, the Kurostuchi`s for chemistry Kyoraku for literature with Nanao as an assistant, Ukitake for general math, Unohana is the school nurse or doctor…"

Ichigo pov

"I hate going to the mall with girls" I said to myself as Orihime and I walked by another clothing store. She went in for a look as she promised me that it was only window shopping. I walked in behind and looked around at the display. They were all school uniform type styled. There was a set with a black tie, short sleeved blouse, black and navy blue checked mini pleated skirt, long thigh length grey socks and a black plain vest on the top. I thought it would look good in a girl's rock band but before I could think any more, I was dragged out of the door and in front of the big glass window. Orihime looked at it for a few more seconds before she said she was hungry so we went back to the dorm to get a change in clothes before leaving for the canteen.

Rukia pov

For the rest of the afternoon we just kept on talking about funny things, my life before I came here and about students at school. After a while, Nel and Rangiku got back to their rooms to change before dinner.

We met each other back at the canteen where we eat dinner and sat at our usual table with Toshiro and the boys and Orihime because Momo wanted to sit with Toshiro and the other guys followed him and Orihime insisted to join. I didn`t know what was wrong with Orihime but if Nel hated her then she must have some problem.

The next day wasn`t like the first when people where watching me because I was the new girl and kept asking me things but Keigo did go flirting around me and saying "the lovely Rukia-chan who are you with for lunch?" and stuff like that but eventually Nel, Naomi, Rangiku or Momo would hit him hard in the face and then we go off. I was told that it was a daily thing that happened to at least one of the girls each day and all we have to do is smack him in the face or something and leave.

I walked into chemistry class and saw the creepy teacher the others were talking about and asked Naomi "Is he a monster or something?"

"Well he does that make up every day and you see the girl next to him. That is his daughter. She is extremely shy but when she gets angry it gets horrible."

"Oh, well I'll remember that so we won`t have to see it." I laughed

I sat down at a seat beside Naomi and looked around, Renji was flirting with Naomi I guessed he was the flirting type of guy while Orihime was busy texting to who I suspected was Ichigo as she was smiling. Just then the bell rang and Kurostuchi-sensei started speaking and told us to form a group of two with people near ourselves so obviously I paired up with Naomi and we started to work on the experiment. I noticed that Naomi was quite smart and we quickly finished.

The bell finally ringed and we finally get to get away from the freaky chemistry teacher and go to lunch. When we arrived we found everyone in watching something or more like someone that looked like Ichigo and Orihime. I thought that because I say two orange heads in the middle of the circle. Naomi asked Rangiku what all the commotion was all about.

"Well it seems that they are arguing and want to split for once and for all."

"Yeah and Ichigo said he didn`t feel the spark for Orihime anymore." Nel chimed in.

"I suppose Orihime has been a "bit" too bitchy," added Momo.

Then we suddenly heard a cry and looked up to see Orihime walking away in tears.

**A/N: Ok this is the first chapter! This is my first time writing so many words! And also thanks to ****austmadman for proof reading! Pls give a review I even if you hate it! Feel free to give suggestions!**

**Once again pls review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Normal pov

After Orihime ran out of the cafeteria, everyone went back to their own seats or to get their food. Rukia and the other`s sat down at their usual table except without the boys as they were with Ichigo.

Rukia`s pov

Everyone was now talking about Ichigo and Orihime and I thought it was a first class piece of gossip. I couldn`t hear most of the argument so I didn`t know much so I decided to ask Nel and the others.

"So do you guys know why they broke up?" I asked

"Well, I heard that Ichigo said that Orihime is always bitchy and he didn`t want a bitchy girlfriend and has had enough of her." Rangiku replied

"Yeah, he also said that he didn`t have the spark for her anymore, I wonder who he has gotten interest in?"Nel said

"Or maybe he wants to focus on school?"Asked Momo

"Impossible, everyone knows that he wouldn`t do that because of school, not even Toshiro would do that despite he is a workaholic." Naomi stated.

"Yeah you right, not even shiro-chan would do that."

I was eating all along when they were talking although I was the one to ask.

Normal pov

After school, all five girls went back to their dorm to change and then went to the common room to have a band meeting.

"Well I think we should start with a few simple songs." Momo started

"Uh huh, let's try this one, it is called Haruka, and originally sang by scandal, another girl's rock band!"

"That's a good one, I'll look it up and print the lyrics, and I still have my guitar, you guys have them?" Naomi said while typing on her Laptop.

"I`ve got my drum kit in the school storeroom." Nel said

"I still got my bass in the dorm." Rangiku said

"Um, well I only brought my acoustic guitar but I could call someone to say my guitar here, hopefully it can arrive by tomorrow." Rukia stated while getting up to phone someone.

***A/N: Please forgive me, you can consider the meeting is filler but I had to tell everyone who is playing what instrument so forgive me.** *

The next day

Rukia pov

"Good morning everyone" shouted a happy and cheerful Orihime?

"Er um good morning?" I replied in confusion as Orihime normally was like walk into the classroom, ignore everyone then star gossiping with her friends.

"What`s with her?" asked Rangiku

"It`s obvious, she is changing herself to attract Kurosaki back" said Toshiro from behind. He was leaning on one of the lockers.

"eh! What are you doing here Toshiro?" squealed Rangiku

"I was waiting for Momo, and since when where we on the first name basis, Matsumoto? Said a angry Toshiro

"come on, it's not like your name sounds bad to call you by it, we all call each other by our first names not like you."

"yeah and by the way how`s Ichigo?" Rangiku asked

"why do you say it like he is sick or something and he is acting perfectly normal in contrast to the red head girl. Oh well since Momo isn`t here and it is nearly time for class, I think I'll get going" Toshiro calmly stated

"Ok, but speaking of Momo, where is she?" Rangiku questioned

"She said she was skipping first period because she had something urgent." I replied before we headed off to music class.

We had music class with a hat n` clogs bastard Urahara, it was just annoying that he to humble despite the fact that he is a really good musician. He just acted stupid but he taught quite well. Rangiku said it was normal for him as he was always like that.

After the class, we went back to our lockers.

"Where were you Momo? I was worried, you have never skipped class before. "asked Rangiku

"can`t I skip class for once? You guys always do that so why can`t I?" Momo replied

"But it is unusual, you have always disapproved it!" Rangiku stated

"enough with the noise, she can take care of herself, she is even older than you. Rangiku." Stated Naomi as she and Nel arrived at the scene.

"well yeah I agree with that and do you mind me asking when your birthdays are?" I asked.

"June 3rd" Momo replied

"September 29th" Rangiku replied

"February 8th" Naomi replied

"April 24th" Nel replied

"Oh then I'll make sure I give you guys presents when it is time! And mines the 14th of January!" I said cheerfully, knowing I am the oldest of all of them.

Lunch time

Ichigo pov

"So I hope you don`t mind me asking why did you break up with Orihime?" Renji asked me

"Oh I don`t mind, well it's because I never really liked her, at first she was the one who asked me out so I just went with her feeling that its nothing bad. Slowly I had a little feelings for her but not much. Sooner or later, she started acting bitchy around everyone. That's when I decided that I would have to break out now or then so I waited for a good time and here I am now." I explained. I saw a lot of people listening or to be exact, eavesdropping my explanation.

"wow, you sure know how to break someone`s heart don`t you?" Grimmjow chimed in.

"Yeah, Yeah, but don`t you feel guilty for breaking her heart so much to make her change her personality fully, you know it can last for a lifetime, Kurosaki." Toshiro added

"what bit of her has changed? She couldn`t possibly change her forever bitchy personality."I commented

"Well you`ll never believe it but she was acting all nice this morning with Matsumoto and Kuchiki, she even acted a bit like Momo in my opinion." Toshiro said

"Well to tell you the truth I don`t really believe in that but I think its temporary, every time she is left with a broken heart, it only takes like a week at most for her to become her normal bitchy show off girl." I replied.

"well, Ichigo is hardly ever wrong." Renji said

Rukia pov

We spent our lunch talking about shopping and stuff and I quickly learned that out of the four of them only Momo is not a shop-aholic. We talked about the latest trends and our preferring of clothing. Rangiku even decided that we should have a type of style of clothing we wear when we are performing for our band.

"Mmm... we should go to the mall sometime, cos I think we should choose a type of style in clothes for our band." Rangiku stated

"you sound like our band is going to be really famous." Naomi said

"well although I agree with Naomi but I think it's good to find a style of clothing that fits us, why don`t we go to the mall after school, there isn`t too much homework so and we have gym together for the last class." Nel suggested

"Sure, why not" Momo replied.

We went to the girls locker right after the bell ring to change into our pe clothes. We were chatting very happily until suddenly Orihime confronts us.

"what do you want? Inoue?" Naomi questioned forcefully

"I was just wondering if I could like um hang out with you guys sometime and well like be friends especially in gym." Orihime asked.

We were all shocked by that fact but we were uncertain about letting her join us as we hung around the boys and the boys considered her ex.

"Well, if you don`t mind us also hanging around with Ichigo and the boys, you can join us." Naomi suggested

"good thinking" I whispered to her. She just gave me her sweet smile in response.

"Well i`m okay with that." She replied

We had gym with the strictest teacher ever. Nel and the others told me she was called Soifon. She was just a bit taller than me but with raven hair tinted blue that was above chin length and spiked sideways at the bottom with straight bangs covering her eyebrows. To long strands at the back where braided in white ribbon with two golden hoops hanging of the end. She also had small grew eyes with no lower eyelashes. I thought she was weird especially with the hair.

We had to run a mile today which was quite an easy job for me as I always went for a little jog for at least a mile in my spare time.

"hey, you sure run fast for a midget." Ichigo told me as we ran

"well you run fast for a giant as well. I thought their weight would weigh them down." I said with a little bit of anger for calling me a midget.

We were all practically exhausted when we finished our mile and I went to sit down with the girls who were still panting as they just came back.

"wow, you sure run fast, rukes" Momo said

"Yeah, I have never seen a girl keep up with one of the guys." Rangiku declared

"well I am not that good, I just enjoy jogging in my free time, ran."I said with a sarcastic voice.

"well I think we`ll need to grab a bite before we go shopping later." Nel said

"Hey, no more chit chat and get ready for your cool down!" Screamed Soifon sensei at the top of her voice.

"well we better get over there or we`ll be running another mile before you know it." Naomi laughed. Then we all scrambled over to do our cool down.

Ichigo pov

We started doing our usual cool down. I looked around until I saw Rukia. I stared at her for a moment until she looked at me. I n that instant we locked eyes and amber met violet. It was the first time I really looked in her eyes as I was too scared to do so every time a look at her. Weren`t those eyes just beautiful? Not dull like Orihime`s, not bright like Grimmjow`s, not too soft like Nel`s I was just in the middle and it was pure violet.

Rukia pov

"Well I'll get a tuna sandwich with an iced tea." I said to the waitress in front of me.

We were eating at Olivia's to full fill our hungry stomachs before we go shopping

"You`re always as healthy as ever, Naomi." Momo chirped

"well I just can`t stand getting fat, and Rukia is eating pretty healthy as well." Nomi stated.

"well I guess healthy eating isn`t bad but I just can`t stop myself sometimes." Nel said

"Ah why don`t we look in this shop, I like the style of school uniforms!" Momo exclaimed while pointing to a store that was filled with school uniform accessories and school uniforms without out the school badges.

I saw one with a black and blue tie, short sleeved blouse, black and navy blue checked mini pleated skirt, long thigh length grey socks and a black plain vest on the top.

"hey guys look at this one!" I called

"wow, that's like the best around!" Rangiku squealed

"Well I am getting this set." She showed us a short sleeved white blouse, Pink and black striped bow, Pink, red and black checkered mini pleated skirt and black knee length socks.

"That's a good one too, mmm… I`m getting this one." Naomi said and showed us a Short sleeved white blouse with a plain black tie, red and black checkered mini skirt with lace on the end and a pair of black thigh length socks with lace at the end.

"Nice! I`m getting this one!" Nel said as she showed us her set. Short sleeved white blouse with a small tint of light yellow, Black plain vest(matching Rukia`s )green, a black striped tie, dark green and light yellow checkered mini pleated skirt and short white socks.

"well I am getting this" Rangiku held a White short sleeved blouse, Purple and black checkered mini skirt, and socks that puffed out like keg warmers.

"well then it`s decided, our style of clothes will all be related to school uniforms!" Naomi declared.

**A:N/** **Yay, the 2nd chapter finally! Forgive me everyone for posting soooooo late. the summer courses are a freakin waste of time so i didn`t get much time to write this week and I would like to ask, Grimmnel or Hitsuhina is better, I was thinking grimmnel because grimmjow is the flirty one and toshiros just like go away so i may break toshiro and momo up later but i need your opinion! I will post the putfits on deviant art later, the user name is Yoruichi228.** And also thanks to ****austmadman for proof reading!****


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:OK I am soooooo sorry for the late chapter, just blame all the summer home work I have got, I still have 5 chinese writings to deal with when my mom needs them to be done by Thursday and yes I am Chinese, I live in hong kong but I was educated in Australia until I was like 12 so I am really bad at Chinese. So enjoy the story and I think that the next chap will be late cos I am really busy this week so please forgive me and when I have got the guts to type up a new fic that is like really long there will be a new fic so please just bare with me!**

That night

"hey Rukia, how`s your time at the new school, I hope you like it."Naomi asked

"Yeah everyone gets along but I never thought I would get to hang out with the popular guys!" Rukia replied

"Well, we may be popular but were not the bitchy type of popular where you only care about yourself and stuff, we`re just popular naturally all though we didn`t want it." Naomi said

"yeah I suppose so, by the way, where`s Momo?" Rukia asked

"Do I have to spell it out for you, you should probably know, she is on a D-A-T-E date." She said sarcastically

"Oh right, I forgot she has her boy friend." Rukia said

She was now drawing her Chappy on her sketchbook while chatting with Naomi.

"You do awfully like those bunnies."

"Yeah but everyone makes fun of me."

"Actually I'd have to admit they are really cute."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I loved them when I was little but I kept it a secret when I was older."

"Well, if I kept it a secret, I would have let the cat out of the bag within two days because of my sketches everywhere."

They laughed and chatted for another half an hour until Momo opened the door and walked into the room.

"Oh your back? Wasn`t your date until like nine something?" Naomi asked

"Toshiro said he didn`t want to go out any more because he thinks he is not ready to date anyone, he is afraid of hurting them so he wants to wait till he graduates to start dating people again but we`re still friends."

"Damn that Toshiro." Naomi cursed

"well then if he really wants to wait, I think it`s good and the fact that your still friends is good" Rukia pointed out

"Yeah I suppose he is right maybe we are too immature to date yet."

Momo pov

I mature…. Maybe I do have to work on these things, I am the one who acts the most childish in front of everyone, maybe I do need a change, if someone didn`t know who I was, they would have thought I am just like 12 years old, but if they looked at Rangiku or Naomi they would think they`re like twenty something. For the rest of the night I thought about how to act more mature. It wasn`t as easy as it looked but I thought I would really have to get some help.

The next day

Rukia pov

"Hey Rukia! Are you going to the Halloween party?" Nel asked

"Ehhh? There is a Halloween party? Why no one told me before?" I asked

"well we aren`t allowed to talk about it until the week before that's the school rule because if we talk about it too much we go hyper so we can`t talk about school parties until the week before it." Naomi explained

"Yeah, so you coming?" Momo asked

"Well sure if you guys are coming." I replied

"Yay! One more person coming then let's go shopping for costumes this week end!" Rangiku squealed

"One more thing, I'm in charge of decorations and stuff this year so I want you guys to help me out, you guys ok with that?" Naomi asked

"I'm in!" we all answered in unison.

We all chatted on the way to class until we had to separate to our own classes.

I went into my general math's classroom and took a seat it was five minutes until class really started so I decided to finish writing the song I started.

Ichigo pov

I walked into my first period classroom, I saw Toshiro already sitting there and Rukia writing something in her notepad. I sat down in the empty seat next to Rukia. I felt weird for a second or two but ignored. I turned to see Toshiro daydreaming, he usually never daydreams even when he is waiting for the teacher, he gets a book out to read.

"hey Toshiro what`s up?" I asked

"I broke up with Hinamori but we`re still friends." He replied dully

"Well isn`t that awkward, you break and your still friends." I pointed out

"Well it's not that I don`t like her but I want to wait till I graduate till I start dating again, I just don`t feel ready." He said

"Well you did a pretty good job on that but like you ever do a bad job at anything." I said

He just shrugged as Ukitake sen-sei walked in

Today`s class was just as boring as usual. I looked at Rukia well more like stared at her for a few minutes, she looked really cute while listening to the teacher.

"Kurosaki where are you looking? Copy the notes I'm writing for you." The teacher suddenly said

"Uh-yes "I muttered

I went back to coping notes. Suddenly I remembered that there was going to be a Halloween party. I should go out and get an outfit soon.

Rukia pov

Lunch time

"Well this year, we`re planning to have the party in our own school. We will decorate the gym to make it look scary and stuff, we will also have to ask for volunteers to help out in the bar, there will not be alcohol Rangiku, volunteers don`t have to work for the whole night if there are I enough people, we can just work on shifts. Anyone up for the job?"

"Well I'm in, I guess it will help me meet more people here." I said

"Me to besides I don`t think there will be much to do and we`re taking shifts right?" Momo suggested

"Ok I'll put you two on the list and Nel, could you help me make posters for both signing up to be a volunteer and the party?"Naomi asked

"Sure" she replied

"I think we`ll need the guys help for decorations but other than that it will be quite easy!" Naomi exclaimed

"Well I'll ask them when we finish lunch." Rangiku said

"Ok well that's all for now let's get our lunch eaten!" she exclaimed. We all laughed and ate our lunch happily with someone occasionally joking.

But Momo seemed a bit weird, she would normally be the one telling everyone jokes but she was quite today only with the occasional laughing, I wonder what was going on or if she just ran out of good jokes.

Ichigo pov

"Hey guys." Rangiku said walking to our table

"oh hi" We replied

"Well I have a favor to ask you guys well more like me and my friends have one." She said

"Sure what is it?"Renji asked

"Well this year Naomi is in charge of the Halloween party we want you guys to help with the decorations and stuff."She explained

"Sure I'm fine with that." I replied

"Me to" Renji said

"Count me in if means spending more time with the girls." Grimmjow said

"I'm in" Hisagi said

"Well I guess I'll have to help out if all of you are." Toshiro said

"Yay thanks guys! And we are looking for volunteers to work serving drinks that night but you won`t work all night it will be on shifts if we get enough people, if you want to help out just tell Naomi!" she squealed before leaving to go back to the table.

Nobody pov

After school

"Hey Rukia! Momo! Over here" screamed Nel just when Rukia and Momo were looking for them

"There you are, we`ve been looking for you everywhere!" Rukia exclaimed

"Well then costume shopping of we go!" Rangiku said as they walked to the mall.

They saw a costume shop which had all kinds of Halloween costumes.

"Hey have you guys decided what you`re going as? Naomi asked

"I have! I`m going as devil!" Rukia exclaimed

"that`s a nice one I'm going as a witch!" Rangiku exclaimed

"Well I'm going to be a crystal ball gypsy." Nel said

"Mmm… well I guess I'll be going as an angel." Naomi said

"Mmm I haven`t thought about that yet, any suggestions?" Momo asked

"Ehh that's unusual normally you're the first to ever decide but well you could go as a fairy." Rangiku suggested

"I went as that last year, well I guess I'll just see what chooses me." She said calmly

The other girls shrugged and walked into the store

Rukia was the first to find her out.

"Hey guys, look at this!" Rukia said holding on to a costume which considered a dark red strapless dress that went to her thighs with ripped edges and little wings at the back, matching long gloves and long boots.

"that`s really nice!" said Momo

"Yeah you got a good fashion sense!" Nel said

Rukia went to pay for her costume and the others went back to the racks to look for more costumes. She sat down on one of the chairs to wait for them.

"I'm going with this!" Nel said holding a green spaghetti strapped top, with green shorts that were puffed out in the same color and a light green sash to tie her hair.

"Wow that really suits you "Naomi exclaimed

"yeah well I've got mine ready" Rangiku said showing them a black dress which fanned out like a tutu a at the end, a pair of long black boots and a witch`s hat (see bleach 304 for Rangiku and Rukia`s outfit.)

"What about you Naomi? Rukia asked

"Here" she held a strapless white top and a white mini skirt that had a long white sash as a belt.

"That it is really beautiful!" Momo said

"What about you Momo?" Rangiku asked

"Well I'm am still finding one mmmm…" she said while going through the clothing rack.

"What about a cat?" Nel suggested

"Nah I don`t think it suits me ahhhh what about this one!" Momo said taking out a costume of a French maid but with a shorter dress.

"That's a nice one!" Nel said

"All right well its time pay and head of to the shoes store cause I couldn`t find any shoes that suited my outfit either." Naomi exclaimed

They went to the nearest shoe shop and Naomi bought a pair of white strapped high heels, Nel bought a pair of green ballet flats while Momo bought a pair of black leather school shoes.

The morning before the party

"Hey Ichigo, could you get the pumpkins for me!" Rukia yelled

"Get them yourself, can`t you see I am hanging up the fake spider web?" he replied

"Hey Rangiku, you go and put the labels on the chairs!" Naomi ordered

"Ok! Momo can you finish by yourself?"

"I guess so "Momo said still holding on to a black table cloth

"hey Toshiro, can you go and see if the food and drinks come yet, we still have to transfer them into better containers." Naomi asked

"Ok!"

"Grimmjow! Help me put these up, I need another pair of hands here." Renji yelled

Everyone was putting up the decorations or doing something to help out with preparations.

"Ahh going very well, I sure didn`t pick a wrong leader for this year" Ukitake sensei said as he walked into the school gym

"Thank you very much, we just have to finish the decorations, setup the food and organize our volunteer's shifts." Naomi said

"Well if you guys need any help feel free to ask any of the teachers" he said as he walked out of the gym

**A/N:ok sorry for any mistakes the chapter was late so I didn`t bother proof reading and there will be some ichiruki ness in the next chap which Is the Halloween party!**

**Please review hate it or love it!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:sorry for the short chapter, today is my first day back to school and I got a large pile of circulars that I have to fill and I practically copied my own name like a hundred times. Rukia gets kind of into Ichigo in this chapter. And thanks to everyone who favourited, +story alerted, reviewed/comment and so **

**Sorry I seemed to forget one thing in each chapter before so here it is**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own bleach in any way except in my dreams, I only own my own brain for writing this story!**

Rukia`s pov

I was standing behind the so called "bar" that Naomi made as I was on shift first. We waited as the first pile of students came in all dressed in costumes and immediately I saw Rangiku so what called "flirting" with someone but I just thought it would be expected.

"hey Rukia, one more thing I have to tell you, don`t let Rangiku touch anyone elses drink except her own and don`t take anything she offers you tonight." Naomi said strictly as if she was my mother.

"why is that?" I questioned

"the possibility of her spiking the drinks 99.9%" she explained and just walked off to one of the tables to sit down.

"hey Rukia! Can you help me here everyone is here getting drinks and snacks!"Momo shouted on the other side of the "bar" I quickly rushed over and helped her

Like she said there really were tons of people that were getting impatient for drinks

We served the drinks as quick as possible and after awhile the line disappeared so we both sat down taking a rest.

"Why where we chosen to be on the first shift?" I sighed out loud

"the feeling is mutual" Momo said.

Just then four boys with ridiculous hair color and one with tattoos of a number on his face came up to the "bar".

"hey girls, mind getting us a drink?" Grimmjow said

"hey you sure know how to ruin our break just after serving so much people, next time you guys won`t get such a drink from us." Momo said before we went to grab the drinks.

We came back with the drinks noticing a two girls waiting near the boys

"Here are your drinks, idiots" I said while we gave them their drinks. I noticed the two girls walked over.

"hey um its time for our shift you guys can go and have fun." The first girl said

"Yeah.."The second girl said

I instantly seemed to recognize the two voices, it was Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Oh yeah I forgot the time we'll see ya!" I replied and we handed over our aprons. The boys half gasped half surprised with our outfit, I thought it was most likely Momo because the other girls said that she usually didn`t wear "mature" outfits and she was more of the cute little red riding hood type.

"Well then let's go meet the others and have some fun!" Momo announced as we walked there.

"Hey girls!" I said as we sat down

"Hey, did the boys get us the drinks?" Nel asks

"Oh they were for you guys! Well I guess we`ll have to apologize to them for scolding them of ruining our break." I said

"No need for that they deserve it for picking the wrong time to annoy us." Rangiku said

"Whatever you say" Momo said

I noticed that Naomi , Rangiku and Nel were looking at each other as if they know something, I shot them a "what are you talking about" look and Naomi mouthed "something`s strange with Momo" "oh" I mouthed back

"Hey where were you five? Rukia and Momo are here even faster than you, are you guys turtles or something?" Rangiku said to the five boys we just served.

"Someone was stunned by something obviously." Replied Toshiro

"Well, that person was lucky should I say that?" Naomi commented

"I won`t consider him lucky but I would consider her lucky." Renji said emphasizing the word 'her'

"Hey don`t just stand in the middle of nowhere, come and sit down!" Nel said suddenly turning even bubblier than usual

The boys all took a seat at the large table that Naomi got permission to reserve as she was in charge of the whole party.

"So wanna play a game?" Momo said

"Hell yeah "boys said

"Mmm…. What about truth or dare?" Rangiku suggested

"Sure! I love that game it's been awhile since I have last played!" I said

"Ok I'm going first mmm…. Renji!" Nel said

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss that chick there in the gothic vampire costume on the lips." Nel said

"What the hell? This isn`t spin the bottle so why do I have to kiss someone random?"

"Just do the dare or something even worse will happen" Momo told him

We all watched as Renji walked over to the girl and he seemed to say something to her before kissing her but he pulled away in a millisecond.

"Hey that was to short, you just barely touched her lips!" Rangiku accused

"Like you said that it needed to last longer than that?" he defended

"Alright alright just get on with the game." Ichigo said

"Che. Well I choose Grimmjow" Renji said

"Dare, I`m not a fuckin loser that will say truth!"

"I dare you to flirt with one of those chicks at the bar"

"Good one Renji!" I said as we high fived

"Yup and I really want to see the outcome." Renji said

The nine of us watched Grimmjow flirt with the girls, we all started to laugh as he made the girl blush as red as Reni's bright crimson red hair. We all started laughing except for Toshiro who was more like smirking or chuckling

"Hey what why are you all laughing at me you guys told me to do that!" Grimmjow said

"Who cares, you made the girl blush furiously!" Momo exclaimed as she calmed down from laughing

"Ok back to the game" I said before we could laugh anymore

"Whatever I pick Naomi." Grimmjow said

"Truth"  
>"have you EVER dated anyone?"<p>

"Are you insulting me? But yes I have dated someone and that someone was much nicer than you you say it like I am a freakin bitch that no one will date."

"Umm well 'sorry 'you just never seem to be interested in boys, I was starting to think you were a lesbian." And with that Grimmjow earned a kick on the shin and smack on the face.

"Rukia" Naomi said I was a little surprised this time but I didn`t show it.

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss one of the five boys here." Naomi said grinning at me

"Hey what's with that look?" I asked

"Well all of us have at least kissed one person in this school so we thought you would have to kiss one too." She replied and everyone except me nodded

I looked at the five of them 'who should I kiss? This is going to be the most difficult choice in my first year in this school' I thought for another minute before I leaned in and kissed Ichigo for like a second. But it felt like the best second of my life somehow.

"Hehe Ichigo`s blushing" Renji chuckled

"It's not like you`ve never been kissed before." Momo stated

"This seems more like a dare game more than truth or dare." Toshiro said

"Can we just get on with the game?" Shuhei said

After the party in Rukia's room

We all sat on Momo's in very uncomfortable silence until Rangiku spoke up

"So what's been going on Momo? You have been acting very weird these days." Rangiku said

"Since when have I been acting weird?" she asked

"The night you came back from your date, you told that you two broke up but you weren`t depressed or anything and said it as if it wasn`t a problem and you knew that it would happen." Naomi explained

"they broke!" Nel and Rangiku stuttered

"You didn`t know?" I asked

"Well it's no big deal. It's not like he cheated on me, he simply just thinks that he isn`t ready to date people and needs some time get ready. It's not like he didn`t say that he didn`t like me anymore" Momo said

"Yeah but why are you acting weird?" Nel asked

"well if he said that he thinks that he himself is not ready to date people yet he may have also referred to me as we were the ones dating so I thought that I needed to change a myself so that I'm not the childish carefree Momo anymore." She said

"Well at least you could tell us that you to break up." Whined Rangiku

"Yeah yeah gossip queen it's the first time you got the news late" Momo said

"Well since this is settled, let's talk about the latest gossip!" Nel suggested

"Sure, I heard that Nemu started dating Uryu." Naomi said

"Yeah I saw them kissing in one of the corridors where it is really quiet." Nel added

"Wasn`t she dating the pink hair maniac?" Naomi asked

"Yeah she was but who knows? I can`t wait to see how this turns out."Momo said

"Me two I wonder what will happen." I said

We continued to talk about the latest gossip until Rangiku and Nel decided to go back to their own room

The next

"Ohayo! Kuchiki-san, Hinamori-san, Matsumoto-san, Nakura-san, Nel-san!" Orihime greeted us in the morning

"Ehh... hai ohayo gosaimasu, Inoue-san." I replied

"Hey is she still on the hyper friendly mode?" Momo whispered to us

"Mmm... I think so, she might not stop until she finds out who Ichigo likes." Naomi whispered

"Totally agreed." Rangiku whispered

"Ehh would you guys mind if I sit with you guy s at lunch?" Orihime asked us

"Well we don`t minds as long as you don`t bring all those friends of yours especially the lesbian girl." Nel said

"oh it`s only me!" Orhime said even bubblier

"she`s up to something and whatever it is it evolves us so it must be big." I whispered to my friends and they all nodded in agreement

Lunch time

All eleven of us now including Orihime sat in the cafeteria eating our lunch and chatting away.

"So Orihime, I heard that you`re on the cheerleading team." Nel said

"Yeah I am."

"what`s so fun about cheerleading, no offence but if you're a flyer then you might as well just go for gymnastics but if you just dance then why don`t you go somewhere that trains you for dancing not waving those pom poms everywhere."Naomi asked

"well it`s nice cos` you get to cheer your own school`s team and we get to watch the games for free, the games are really interesting to watch!." She answered

"More like you like watching the boys and flirting with them." I muttered

"Did you say something? Rukia? Orhime asked with a really innocent look

"Oh I just realized I forgot something." I replied

"Oh" she said

"Hey girls? Watcha talking bout'?" Grimmjow said

"Nothing in your concern." Nel snapped

"Hey that's not very nice." Grimmjow said

"Like you`re someone that is very nice." She said while sipping on her juice

"Would you two just stop the flirting or get out of here!" Naomi yelled

"We`re not flirting!" Nel said obviously annoyed and everyone sweat dropped

I looked at the two and I thought those two definitely had some kind of relationship. I turned to look at Ichigo unconsciously I gazed at his pure honey amber eyes as if he was the sun of my own little world.

"Hey Rukia" Momo called

"Oh?"

"You were off in lala land, got something on your mind?" Momo asked I shook my head

"It`s nothing." I replied

**A/N: The next chapter may not be any longer but hopefully the chapters won`t be late and that there won`t be too much homework!**

**Please review whether you hate it or not.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late late late late chapter, as an apology I will finish my next fanfics first chapter in a few days so look out for it! The summary will be at the bottom. School has just started with tons of homework piling up so please bare with me for the meantime, I'm already trying my best to get on the laptop, and without further ado onto the story!**

Nel pov

The weekend

I am at my parent's home as I decided to visit them. My mother was always a single mother so we were very close. I never knew who my father was, nor did I know the cousins on my father`s side. I always wondered what it was like to have a father but my mother always just told me that she was both my mother and my father so I got over it very soon. But now I think back and thought that I really want to know how my father looked like.

I was walking around my mother's room while waiting for lunch. I opened the last drawer of her desk and saw a few photo books. I decided to take a look at what my mother looked like when she was still young. There were a few pages were she was with her friends, some were family photos and there were also a few with me as a child. I then flipped to the last page and saw tall built man that looked a lot like Grimmjow that I have never seen before, he had dark blue hair that was a bit longer than Grimmjow 's, azure eyes, and a very muscular body. He was just an older copy of Grimmjow except that he had a scar on his right cheek.

I put back the photo book and took another one out and scanned the pages for that very man and only found a few pictures with him hugging my mom. I used my mobile phone to take a photo of all the pictures that had this mystery man in them and then I took the photo book with me to ask my mom.

"Mom! I have something to ask you." I said

"Wait a second, alright what is it you want to ask, honey?" she asked I took out the photo book and flipped to a page that had the mystery man.

"I want to know who this man is." I asked her chocolate eyes widened a bit when I asked her.

"He is your father, Frank Jaegerjaquez." She said. I widened my eyes in shock, Jaegerjaquez? That's impossible that I'm related to Grimmjow.

"But why is my surname Odelshvanck? " I asked

"I changed your surname, frank left us the two days you were born, we both loved each other but for some unknown reason he left taking your twin brother along with him. I changed you surname not wanting you to have the same surname as some stupid and careless man as frank. You know the tattoo on your back?" she said

I nodded

"well it was a tradition to have the their generation number tattooed on a part of their body for the Jaegerjaquez family so I just followed it in respect of frank except that the number was the generation number of my side of the family." She explained

"Umm well then do you know what my twins name is?" I asked

"It was Grimmjow, I'm not sure if he changed it but that was the name we gave him as a child."

"No, his name didn`t change, I can assure you that." I said

"What do you mean by that?' she asked

"He is my classmate, my friend at school, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez sixth generation of the Jaegerjaquez family." I said and showed her a picture of all of us at Rakia's welcome party.

Back at school on Monday

I walked along the corridor for a few minutes before I arrived at Grimmjow locker.

"Grimmjow, I have something to tell and show you." I said

"What is it Nel?" he asked. I showed him the picture I took of my mum`s photo album and his eyes widened.

"Who is that" he stuttered

"Frank Jaegerjaquez your father or more like our father." I said and he was shocked.

"Our….father?" he stuttered

"Yes my mother told me that I was your twin sister that was separated two days after birth from you." I said

"You're kidding me right" he said

"Nope then how could you explain our birthdays and your tattoo?" I asked

"You mean the number six on my back?" he stuttered

"Yep I have the number three on mine, they are our generation numbers." I explained

"But your surname is Odelshvanck." He said

"My mother simply changed it. I`ll tell you more about it later." I said and then I walked of back to class

Grimmjow pov

'What? Twins that's impossible how she could be my twin' I thought as I was walking to my classroom.

"Hey whets bothering you?" Renji asked

"that Nel, I'm wondering if she`s crazy, she came up to me this morning and showed me a picture of my dad and her mom. Then she said that we were twins that were separated and that her surname was changed because of the separation and she also mentioned my tattoo." I said

"Well she is an honest person so I think whatever she said may be true with all the evidence, and she won`t carelessly tell someone everything unless she is certain about it." Renji said

Lunch time

"So that's how our mom told me but it's up to you to believe it or not." Nel said

"Ok well then I know you never lie but how are we gonna tell the others?" I asked

"I'll tell the girls and you can just say something like 'I can`t believe that she`s my twin' out loud when you five are all together." Nel replied

"As clever as always." I commented

Nel pov

Dinner

"Hey girls! I have something serious to tell you about and explain." I said

"Whets that?" Naomi asked so I showed them the photo I showed Grimmjow in the morning and they all looked shocked

"Is that Grimmjow's dad?"Rangiku asked

"Yep but he is not only Grimmjow's dad." I said

"What?" Rukia asked obviously more confused than the others

"he`s my dad, I only found out the other day but we`re twins, that were separated two days after birth." I replied calmly

"WHAT!" they all yelled in unison then nearly the whole population of the cafeteria looked at us.

"It's hard to believe but true." I said hopelessly thinking about how Grimmjow act to me as my brother

Grimmjow pov

"I just can`t believe she`s my twin" I murmured as I was eating by perfectly delicious lunch

"who`s you`re twin?" Renji asked as he stuffed his mouth with another mountain of food. I always wondered why he didn`t get fat.

"That stupid Nelliel she told me this morning and gave me all the evidence in the world and it all fitted together!" I nearly yelled and all the guys looked shocked except for Toshiro, I wondered if he as little emotion as Uluquiorra but at least he had dated before.

**A/N:sorry if anyone was hoping for some ichiruki in this chappie but I just wanted to post this one up to make the characters a bit confused! **

**So please review this chappie**

Rukia: where`s Chappy

Me:I said chappie not Chappy

Rukia:that's the same thing!

Me:it is read the same but spelt the same, chappie means chapter in my saying! Are you stupid?

**Summary for the next fanfic: when there is no such thing as shinigamis**

Ichigo arrives at his new school and joins a so called material art club called the goitei13 and finds out that it is a special club. But when there are enemies to defeat there are always sacrifices and some of them also have to involve his love life.


End file.
